El regalo prometido
by Kmashi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Gon y Killua le prometió darle un maravilloso regalo. Lastima que... -FIC DE CUMPLEAÑOS-
_**Hola a todos, vengo con este fic del cumpleaños de Goncito atrasado muy atrasado..., y aunque me salió sin querer diré que abarca también el cumpleaños de Kurapika (Maté dos pájaros de un tiro(?)), todos atrasados… U_u… Me disculpo por eso, pero el trabajo no me deja escribir tan seguido como quiero, más bien este fic ya lo tenía comenzado antes del 5 de mayo pero se fue alargando hasta que hoy por fin tuve un tiempo libre para terminarlo. Lo que más me duele es que defraude a mi Goncito, siempre le hago algo el día de su cumpleaños (Un dibujo generalmente), pero este año nada, por eso quise compensarlo con este fic y espero que cumpla con todas sus expectativas.**_

 **Aclaratoria** : En este fic Gon y Killua ya son novios desde hace tiempo, por lo que las muestras de afecto ya son como de dos personas con una relación estable. (Lo aclaró para que no me digan que fue muy seco xD). Es un One-Shot.

 _ **Los recuerdos vienen entre comillas latinas**_ _ **« » y**_ _ **los pensamientos y/o énfasis vienen entre comillas " ".**_

 **Advertencia** : **Shonen-ai y Yaoi** (no sé si +16 o +18… Arriésguense… ;O)

 **Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi** , yo solo uso sus personajes para inventar historia lokas para satisfacer mi necesidad descontrolada de shippeo.

* * *

 **El regalo prometido**

El reloj sonó a las 6:00 am. Di un salto desde la cama cayendo hábilmente de pie, por suerte dormí con la ropa puesta, cada segundo era valioso. Me lavé la cara lo más pronto posible y me dirigí a la cocina para dejarle una nota a Gon sobre la mesa, indicándole que cuidara de Alluka por mí. Agarré los zapatos mientras caminaba de puntillas hasta la puerta pues no quería despertar a nadie.

Ya estando en la calle di un fuerte alarido para librarme de la presión que sentía. ¿Por qué estoy tan agobiado? Pues es simple, hoy es 5 de mayo. ¿Qué tiene de importante esta fecha? Es el cumpleaños de Gon.

Para cualquiera, el cumpleaños de su novio sería un día para pasarla bien juntos y celebrar por su nacimiento. Lo sería igual para mí, si estuviera en una situación normal, si yo no me hubiese metido en este embrollo. Si anoche hubiéramos ido a dormir luego de hacer el amor sin promediar palabra esto no estaría pasando. Y es que no culpo a Gon, me culpo a mí por no recordar aquello que le prometí.

«Anoche, luego de que Gon y yo nos pusiéramos algo calientes mientras nos dábamos una ducha, salimos del baño agotados. Nos recostamos en la cama mientras esperábamos a que el sueño se hiciera presente. Casi nunca hablamos antes de dormir, simplemente nos abrazamos y caemos rendidos, pero ayer; Gon se comportó diferente, estaba ansioso y algo inquieto; hablaba de cualquier tema sin sentido alguno. No le presté mucha atención al comienzo, pero después de unos minutos, me tomó por el cuello de forma cariñosa y sus ojitos se veían de lo más tiernos, cosa que me sorprendió; él no es tan cariñoso, generalmente somos más juguetones y bruscos al momento de mostrarnos afecto.

Lo extraño era su incesante reclamo de atención, en mi inocencia creí que deseaba continuar con aquello que habíamos comenzado en la ducha, por lo que me subí encima de él para morderle el cuello en señal de que había captado el mensaje. Él rió por las cosquillas producidas por aquella acción, le gustaba; así que me sentí victorioso y emocionado. Me encantan estos momentos íntimos, porque es el único momento que puedo sentir que tengo a Gon bajo mi poder, el resto del tiempo es él quién hace lo que quiere con esa actitud testaruda y obstinada que a veces me saca de quicio pero que al mismo tiempo me gusta.

Cuando quise llevar todo al siguiente nivel, fui detenido al instante.

—Killua espera…—, susurró. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hoy iré a dormir a mi cuarto.

—¿Eh?—, me sorprendí de sobremanera ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Que yo recordara no. Las únicas veces que dormíamos en cuartos diferentes era cuando estábamos peleados. Esto es muy extraño. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto por algo?

Él negó con la cabeza. — Es que… ¿Sabes qué día es mañana?—, preguntó con miedo.

—Es sábado—, dije secamente. Él abrió los ojos al no esperarse esa respuesta. Al ver su rostro decepcionado no pude seguir con mi indiferencia. —Es tu cumpleaños, tonto. ¿Creíste qué se me olvidaría?

Él sonrió aliviado. —Es por eso, que dormiré en mi cuarto.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no podamos dormir juntos?

—Primero que todo porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y quiero estar descansado, tu seguramente pasarás toda la noche toqueteándome y no podré dormir nada—, aseguró haciendo un puchero— y segundo para darte tiempo de preparar el regalo que me prometiste.

—¿Eh?— _"¿Él regalo que le prometí?"_

Gon se levantó de la cama mientras se ponía su pijama de color verde. —Muy gracioso Killua, hacerte el que no recuerdas.

Llevé las manos a nivel de mi boca, yo en verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando. —G-Gon… ¿Qué fue lo que te prometí?...

Al terminar de vestirse subió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó de rodillas enfrente de mí. —¡Lo que me prometiste el día del cumpleaños de Kurapika!¡No te hagas el tonto!—Me dio unos golpecitos con el codo. —¡Estoy muy emocionado Killua!¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana!— Movió sus brazos animadamente y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras sonreía feliz.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando Gon…

—Ja Ja Ja!—, dijo sarcásticamente— Si, Killua te seguiré el juego…— Guiñó un ojo y me dio un beso en la frente, para después dirigirse hasta la puerta. —Nos vemos mañana, descansa—. Se retiró luego de eso. Dejándome muy, pero muy confundido.»

—¡Rayos! No recuerdo nada de ese día…— Caminé pensativo desde el edificio hasta un parque cercano, aun era muy temprano para buscar un regalo, tenía tiempo suficiente para intentar recordar que fue aquello que me pidió. Me senté cerca de una fuente que se encontraba en el lugar, capaz el sonido del agua me ayudaría a relajarme un poco y poder pensar con claridad.

«Ese día después de dejar a Alluka en casa de Biske, llegamos al apartamento de Leorio, el cual le había preparado a Kurapika una fiesta en su honor. Para ello compró un montón de comida, dulces y una gran cantidad de licor. Según él éste sería el día perfecto para declararle su amor. Esto era de esperarse, hacia bastante tiempo que me había dado cuenta de la extraña atmosfera que se generaba cuando estaban juntos. Leorio lo aceptó fácilmente aun cuando se profesaba ser un Don Juan cazador de mujeres, al final un hombre con cara de niña logró que se saliese del camino. Kurapika era caso distinto, evitaba todo contacto de peligro con ese cabezota, pero todos sabíamos la verdad: le gustaba Leorio.

Disfrutamos toda la noche juntos, comimos hasta hartarnos y contamos todo chiste que se nos vino a la cabeza. Todo iba bien hasta que ese estúpido remedo de doctor trajo una caja de whisky que consiguió con uno de sus pacientes. La colocó sobre la mesa y sacó la botella para ofrecerle un trago al festejado. De inmediato éste se opuso, pero conforme fue pasando la noche terminamos por convencerlo, al principio solo tomaba un sorbo de vez en cuando pero cuando ya iba por la doceava copa se le esfumó la timidez por completo. Habla muy fuerte y decía cosas sin ninguna reserva. En uno de sus arrebatos de locura tomó la botella y el mismo obligó a Gon a tomar. Leorio y yo estábamos sorprendidos, siempre fue él quien se opuso diciendo que "los menores no deben beber" y ahora era todo lo contrario. Viendo que todos estaban algo tocados decidí acompañarlos, esa era mi primera vez tomando alcohol y lo mismo para Gon por lo que a los pocos tragos, ya nos habíamos vuelto bastante alborotados también.

Mientras nos terminábamos la caja entera de licor jugamos a ver quién podía tomar más, cantamos, dijimos cosas vergonzosas del otro, jugamos verdad o reto, hicimos un concierto con instrumentos imaginarios, jugamos a las escondidas, a las vencidas, a saltar la cuerda, nos lanzamos pastel por todos lados, usamos el aire de los globos para hablar de forma graciosa, jugamos al póker nudista y hasta jugamos a la botella; por suerte en el primer turno me tocó besar a Gon, no me imagino que se sentiría besar a aquellos dos ¡Asco!

Pero ese juego fue lo peor que pudimos hacer, estábamos tan embriagados que ya no pensábamos con claridad, en el siguiente turno a Leorio le tocó besar a Gon. Yo enseguida me enfurecí pero esto era un juego y debía controlarme. Ese inocente cerró los ojos y se puso en posición a esperar que ocurriera. El degenerado viejo ese, tragó grueso y se dispuso a corromper a mi pequeño y cándido niño, pero en ese instante; Kurapika se abalanzó sobre él para impedirlo y en un acto reflejo se volteó para darle un puñetazo a Gon en la cara haciéndolo volar hasta el sofá contiguo.

—Este… feoooo… pervertido es mío… Oíste Gooooon..~—, balbuceó Kurapika mientras abrazaba a Leorio con fuerza.

Yo reí a carcajadas al ver aquella escena. No estaba preocupado, ese débil puñetazo de un borracho no le haría el más mínimo daño. Con dificultad me levanté, tambaleándome cada tanto; intentando llegar hasta donde estaba mi aturdido novio. Por el golpe había caído de cabezas detrás del mueble cuando este se cayó por el impulso de su cuerpo. Pobre, estaba medio inconsciente balbuceando algo que no pude entender pero al verlo con sus pectorales medio descubiertos, tan vulnerable y a punto de quedarse dormido, me dieron ganas de aprovecharme de eso. No sé si era el efecto del alcohol pero sentía mi cuerpo muy ligero, suave, resbaladizo, caliente, alterado, excitado… No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no sabía cuándo podría volver a tener este efecto afrodisiaco en mí de nuevo. Decidido, lo levanté en brazos con mucho cuidado para llevarlo a una habitación. Sin ningún escrúpulo miré a los dos mayores que se estaban ahora besando desenfrenadamente o mejor dicho Kurapika besaba desenfrenadamente a Leorio; y aun no sé por qué les advertí: —Estaré en aquella habitación haciéndole el amor a Gon, no nos molesten.

El viejo fue el único que reaccionó a mi comentario, creo que es el que tiene más tolerancia al alcohol por ello entendió a la perfección lo que dije; pero no dijo ni hizo nada porque tenía a un alocado rubio sobre él. ¿Después de todo esto no era lo que quería? ¿Tener a Kurapika para él? Aun no entenderé entonces porque tenía la cara de horror ese momento.

Ignorando aquello, me dirigí a la habitación. Golpeé la puerta con fuerza y lancé a Gon sobre la cama, mientras me desvestía con prisa. Ya solo me faltaban los calcetines cuando lo escuché hablar.

—Killua, Killua…— dijo un poco desesperado.

Me subí a la cama y le miré desde arriba.

—Tengo mucho calor…— Estaba respirando de forma apresurada, mientras movía su franelilla para ventilarse.

Que sensual se veía desde mi posición o desde mis ojos, todo sudado y agitado. Le besé con ferocidad siendo correspondido al instante, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común pero aquello se sintió como si una explosión me recorriera el cuerpo. Todo se salió de mi control cuando gimió entre mis labios. No dudé en desgarrarle la ropa y me asombré al ver lo húmedo que estaba, pensaba que yo era el único; pero me di cuenta que no. Le mordí por todas partes dejando mi marca en toda su piel, me gustaba verlo gemir una y otra vez. Que suculentos besos, que exquisito sabor tenía.

En ese instante, él me tomó por el cuello con sus brazos y dijo algo; si, dijo algo, pero lo único que recuerdo es como sus labios se movían sensualmente mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que no entendí o que mejor dicho no escuché. Yo estaba al borde de la locura, nunca había estado tan excitado en mi vida. Para callarlo, asentí; pero no sé qué rayos me dijo en ese momento.

No podía aguantar las ansias que sentía y me apresure por poseerlo. No me fue difícil abrirme paso, solo un poco de preparación bastó pues la estimulación de ambos era tal que todo estaba mojado y resbaladizo. Fue como si un cuchillo caliente se deslizara sobre mantequilla, que sensación tan placentera, que calor tan embriagante, que arrebato tan apasionado. Me fascinaba ver a Gon tan vulnerable, buscando refugio entre mis brazos y doblegado a mi merced.

—Te amo Killua…—, susurró.

Esas palabras bastaron para que mi desenfreno se detuviera al instante, le vi sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento. Le besé con ternura y lo arropé con un abrazo mientras que con toda la gentileza del mundo seguí haciéndole el amor.

Después de eso dormimos abrazados.

En la mañana, todo fue realmente incomodo a la hora del desayuno, los cuatro no podíamos vernos al rostro; estábamos tan avergonzados que era mejor guardar silencio. Kurapika colocó sobre los cuatro lugares de la mesa una aspirina para cada uno y una taza de café. Hoy no comeríamos nada y no queríamos hacerlo, sentíamos como si una manada de elefantes nos hubiera pasado por encima y como si nuestros estómagos hubiesen sido apaleados como un saco de papas. Tomamos asiento en nuestros puestos y nos miramos de reojo con nuestras cabezas gachas.

—Que mal nos vemos ¿Eh?—, comentó Gon con sinceridad después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

—Yo no me veo tan mal como este—, dije señalando a Kurapika, quién tenía todo su cabello desordenado y unas ojeras que daban miedo.

—¡Te equivocas Killua! ¡Mira a Leorio!— Este se había recostado sobre la mesa quedándose dormido, tenía moretones y mordiscos por toda la cara y el cuello.

Me asombré de aquello, ese pobre viejo daba lástima; se veía desde lejos que no había pasado una buena noche. —¡Rayos Kurapika! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—¡Nada!—, contestó molesto.

Gon y yo reímos por esa respuesta, pero también porque a pesar de todo esa fue una increíble fiesta.»

Definitivamente fue en ese momento que le prometí algo. Sentí una gran rabia dentro de mí. Me levanté y pateé a un gato que estaba enfrente de mí.

—Te maldigo sensual Gon, por tu culpa no recuerdo nada—, fúrico, me jalé el cabello de nuevo. Después de unos minutos por fin logré calmarme, y me fui hasta centro de la ciudad mirando las tiendas, capaz eso me ayudaría a recordar. —¿Qué querrá Gon?

Gon es una persona muy simple, por lo que encontrar algo que le gustase es complicado. ¿Una joya? No por supuesto que no, él nunca usa ninguna prenda. ¿Comida? Puede ser, pero no le gusta nada en específico. ¿Algún juguete? Ya estaba demasiado grande para eso. ¿Ropa? Pocas veces le vi usar algo diferente a su traje verde o una franelilla. ¿Dinero? Gon no necesita eso; somos cazadores, podemos tener el dinero que queramos. Casi me rindo, pero en ese instante una idea vino a mí, y que por cierto me emocionó.

" _Tal vez Gon quería como regalo… ¡Hacer el amor!"_

Reí, más bien me carcajeé en plena calle, la gente se quedaba observándome pero no me importaba. Pero luego recordé que era el cumpleaños de Gon y no el mío. Es cierto, él es algo penoso en ese aspecto no creo que me pidiera algo como eso.

Me sentí derrumbado en ese momento, ya no tenía ninguna idea en mente pero por más que yo fuese un idiota por dejarme llevar por mi lívido en vez de escuchar a mi novio, eso no significaba que yo me tendría que aparecer con las manos vacías y desilusionarle por completo.

En parte me alegro de haber recordado aquella fiesta porque en verdad fue muy divertida, y que me dio la oportunidad de crear un plan para que Gon no se sintiera mal el día de su cumpleaños.

Fui a una gran tienda departamental para adquirir todo lo que necesitaba. Primero compré un montón de comida preparada, yo soy habilidoso con la cocina aunque no lo parezca pero no había tiempo para eso. Luego escogí los artículos para la decoración, entré a una gran tienda de dulces donde pedí el pastel de fresas más grande que tenían, por cierto aproveché la ocasión para comprar dos cajas enteras de esos chocolates que traen licor, luego me los comería con él y por ultimo entré a una licorería que se veía muy refinada hasta los pisos relucían, le pedí al encargado que me diera una caja del licor más fuerte que tuvieran y me sacó como muestra una botella de Vodka que parecía muy costosa.

—¿Este es de su agrado?—, preguntó cortésmente.

—Si, si, si tiene mucho alcohol está bien—, le dije para parecer que sabía algo del tema.

—Es el que tiene mayor grado de alcohol de todos.

—¡Bien!

Luego de tener todo, llamé al celular de Alluka y le pedí que me ayudara a sacar a Gon de la casa. Según ella lo llevaría al cine. ¡Rayos yo también quiero ir al cine con Gon! Pero no, tengo que hacer esto o sino él se pondrá muy triste.

Al llegar a la casa decoré la sala y coloqué todo en su lugar. También llamé a Kurapika, a Leorio y a Biske. Con ellos sería más que suficiente. Me di una ducha y me vestí lo más decente que pude, para luego sentarme a esperar. Pasadas las seis de la tarde llegaron los invitados y según Alluka ella estaría aquí con Gon antes del anochecer. Estaba tan impaciente que caminé de lado a lado dentro de la habitación ignorando las burlas provenientes de los presentes, definitivamente yo no me veía nada bien, el nerviosismo me salía por los poros.

Cuando la perilla se abrió esta vez, no cabía la menor duda que eran ellos. No sé que me ocurrió pero cuando lo vi entrar con esa gran sonrisa y totalmente despreocupado algo en mi corazón se entristeció. Todos los presentes saltaron desde sus asientos gritando un gran "SORPRESA". Él se asombró, quizás nunca se imaginó que le haríamos una fiesta ya que siempre en sus días de cumpleaños íbamos a isla ballena a visitar a Mito-san, aunque este año no pudimos ir porque hay un gran huracán cerca de la costa que impedía que cualquier barco se acercase. En realidad, el plan era cenar en casa de Leorio y a comer pastel en una vieja cafetería que desde hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en nuestra guarida para reuniones. Por lo menos eso le escribí en la nota de esta mañana.

Todos se acercaron a él mientras yo estaba paralizado por todos esos pensamientos, pero antes que Leorio le diese tiempo de hacer algo, usé mi kanmuru y en un pestañar yo estaba abrazándolo.

—¿Killua?—, preguntó asombrado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Gon!—le apreté con más fuerzas—…y lo siento Gon…—, le susurré sobre su oreja mientras lo apretaba con fuerza—…por dejarte solo todo el día y... Lo siento...— Ese último fue por olvidar mi promesa y por lo que haría para ocultar mi error.

Con dulzura acarició mi cabello. —Está bien Killua, me divertí mucho con Alluka hoy, así que no te preocupes—. Por alguna razón no quería soltarle. Estuvimos así unos minutos. —Killua me haces cosquillas…—, replicó.

Cuando levanté la vista noté como él estaba rodeado por mi kamuru, no lo estaba lastimando pero las personas que no están acostumbradas a este poder siempre sienten la sensación de un cosquilleo. De verdad nunca hubiera imaginado que los cabellos de Gon se pudieran volver más puntiagudos de lo que ya son, pero si fue posible. Reí al verlo así.

En ese momento, Leorio ya estaba bastante cabreado por haberle arruinado su gran abrazo de felicitación y el que yo lo extendiese por unos cuantos minutos más le había hecho perderé la paciencia. —Mocoso deja de acaparar a Gon para ti solo—, me jaló de la camisa para apartarme de él.

—¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera viejo idiota!—, le grité mientras me lancé para golpearlo. Mientras el viejo y yo discutíamos los demás se acercaron a felicitarlo y quisieron darle sus regalos.

Este era un momento crítico, no quería que Gon se acordara del regalo que le había prometido en ese momento, por lo que salté desde la espalda de Leorio para caer entre Gon y los invitados. —¡Vamos a comer antes que se enfríe la comida!—, les interrumpí para luego correr hasta la mesa y destapar los platos.

—¡Oh! ¡Killua si que te has lucido!—, exclamó la vieja bruja.

No era una exageración, yo me tomé la molestia de comprar todo el menú de un pequeño pero elegante restaurant que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial. Estaban asombrados, pero el rostro de Gon era para grabarlo. Me sentí muy feliz de verlo así, por lo menos en algo no lo había defraudado. Todos nos sentamos a comer, y me ofrecí a servir las bebidas.

Mientras conversaban aproveché el momento para poner una gran cantidad de aquel vodka en las bebidas excepto en la mía, en la de Alluka y en la de Biske, después de todo ella también es una mujer, debía respetar eso.

El sabor del Té de Jengibre no disimulaba del todo el licor pero seguro Gon no se daría cuenta. Comenzamos a comer en cuanto me senté en la mesa, gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por mi frente por lo alterado que me sentía. No me importaba ser descubierto, ese no era el problema. El problema estaba en que se rehusaran a seguir tomando en especial Kurapika después del espectáculo que hizo la otra noche, sino se emborrachan eso podría arruinar mis planes por completo. Mi corazón casi se sale cuando Kurapika llevó hasta su boca la taza con "té". Tomó un gran sorbo y miró extrañado el líquido.

—Este té está demasiado fuerte, me quemó la boca.

Yo reí con nerviosismo para disipar la sospecha. —Sí, es un té que compré en una tienda de artículos traídos desde Padokia, en mi casa siempre tomábamos...

—¡Es cierto Kurapika-Chan! Era muy picoso y molestaba en la lengua pero te ayudaba a relajar. ¡A Nanika no le gustaba mucho, pero a mi si!—, respondió Alluka con entusiasmo, dejándome impresionado ya que yo no le había dado ninguna instrucción y ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado tal cosa en mi casa.

—A mi me parece muy normal—mencionó Biske—seguro los jóvenes de ahora no soportan un poco de picor en sus vida—. Ella tomó un gran trago haciéndose la interesante.

—¡Quiero probarlo también!—, dijo Gon bebiéndose media taza de un sorbo, algo que fue mala idea porque comenzó a toser por lo fuerte de la bebida. Intentó soplar con una mano su lengua para disipar el calor que lo embargaba. —Killua si que esta fuerte y tiene un olor muy raro.

Todo se me estaba viniendo abajo, rápidamente tomé la taza de Gon y se la hice beber en un solo movimiento. —¡Es que nunca has probado un té de tan alta calidad!— le expliqué —No dejes que te gane, mira a Alluka y Biske ellas no están protestando.

Leorio alzó su bebida para olfatearla mientras yo hacía aquello y la probó, enseguida me miró con una cara de enojo.

Me había descubierto. Tragué grueso para esperar lo que venía.

Él simplemente se terminó la taza de una sola probada más. —Killua, tráenos otra bebida pero un poco más suave, tráenos jugo de arándanos, el mío lo quiero bien concentrado. Y uno para Kurapika también —guiñó un ojo— así se le quita el sabor amargo de este té.

Asombrado por la reacción de Leorio tarde en responder. —A-Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Iré enseguida!—, corrí hasta la nevera y torpemente serví los vasos.

—Killua está actuando extrañamente amable—, comentó Kurapika.

Del asombro, derramé todo sobre la mesa ante ese señalamiento.

Excusándome Gon replicó, —Eso es porque es mi cumpleaños—. Que puro e inocente niño, por cosas como estás era que me gustaba tanto.

—Es cierto, pero eso no quita lo raro de todo esto—, dijo Biske volviendo a hundirme.

—¡Mi Onii-chan siempre es muy amable!—, intervino Alluka.

Al ver la cara de enojo de mi hermanita todos los demás optaron por no seguir con él tema. Para mi propio alivio.

Luego de comer, picamos el pastel. Me encantó ver los ojitos brillantes de Gon viendo la luz de las velas antes de pedir su deseo.

Después, todos nos sentamos en la sala para jugar cartas. Todo iba bien hasta que Kurapika comenzó a reírse de forma muy extraña; parecía que las cartas estuvieran contándole algún chiste. Supe de inmediato que el agregarle licor al café había tenido efecto sobre él.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que Gon se pusiese igual de hiperactivo, golpeaba la mesa con sobre fuerza para apresurar a los demás a hacer su jugada. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, me sentía victorioso y además estábamos divirtiéndonos.

Todo iba bien hasta que Alluka perdió sus cartas. —Ahhhh, he perdido—, gritó con enojo mientras se jalaba del cabello. —Todo es culpa de Nanika, por no decirme que cartas tienen los demás.

Al ver el notorio berrinche que estaba haciendo, la vieja le replicó. —Que mala jugadora eres Alluka-Chan, has perdido acéptalo.

—Tienes razón Biske-Chan. ¡Como penitencia, me quitaré la blusa!

" _¿Eh?"_ Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza como un eco que tarde unos segundo en procesar, cuando volví a verla ya se estaba quitando la que de por si era una diminuta blusa. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando esa niña? Corrí velozmente y la cubrí para que nadie la viese.

—¡Onii-Chan! ¿Qué haces? Eso no es nada divertido.

Los presentes no quitaban los ojos de la escena, hasta me sorprendió ver a Gon muy interesado por ver a mi hermana con poca ropa. —¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué te estás desvistiendo?

Ella estaba aun más enfurecida que antes por mi intromisión. —¡Deja de molestar Onii-Chan!—, y me empujó con fuerza haciéndome caer al suelo y dejando en descubierto la figura de mi pequeña e inocente hermanita. —¡Tenemos que divertirnos!—, gritó con emoción.

Todos pusieron una cara de desilusión cuando vieron su torso plano cubierto por unas vendas, y es que a veces se les olvidaba que el cuerpo de Alluka es de un niño. A pesar de eso, no me gustaba para nada que estuviese mostrando su piel descubierta a nadie y más aun siendo en realidad una "jovencita" en pleno desarrollo. Si, si mi instinto de hermano siempre sale a flote.

—Si estamos jugando a eso… ¡Yo también me uno!—, entusiasmada; Biske se quitó en un segundo la blusa igualmente, quedándose en una especie de ropa interior de abuelita en forma de franelilla.

¿Dios que estaba pasando? Yo no les había dado nada raro de beber, entonces ¿Qué era este raro comportamiento?

Cuando miré al piso, pude ver la caja de chocolates de licor que había comprado, vacía. Esas dos se los estaban comiendo por debajo de la mesa. Era más que obvio que ambas estaban ebrias.

" _Ahhh, esto se está saliendo de control"_

Los únicos cuerdos éramos Leorio y yo. Con eso sentí un poco de alivió, ya que él se había vuelto mi cómplice, si pasaba algo seguramente me ayudaría. Tener a cuatro borrachos en control no era nada fácil. Decidí dejar las cosas como estaban, Alluka por lo menos estaba medio cubierta y no me importaba ver el cuerpo juvenil de la vieja ligero de ropa, así que la fiesta continuaría. Seguimos jugando hasta que Gon se levantó de la mesa con la escusa de ir al baño, pasaron unos minutos y nada que regresaba. Me preocupé por lo que fui a ver que hacía, en el camino escuché un ruido en la cocina y me dirigí hasta el lugar. Allí estaba él subido en la pequeña escalera buscando algo en los estantes altos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mira lo que encontré—, dijo emocionado.

En sus manos traía una de las botellas de vodka. —¿Estabas escondiendo esto Killua? ¡Si que eres malo! ¡Vamos a divertimos!—, dio un salto desde donde estaba y se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer. Estando ya en el piso, me obligó a la fuerza tomar una gran cantidad de dicho licor. —¡Necesitas encenderte Killua!—, él también bebió la misma cantidad que yo. Después salió corriendo hasta la otra habitación con la botella entre sus manos. Parecía un niño travieso.

Me levanté con dificultad y le seguí, pero al cruzar el umbral que daba hasta la sala; las piernas me flaquearon. La vista se nubló un poco y comencé a sentir mucho calor. El alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto.

Cuando llegué, esta fiesta había llegado a otro nivel. Las chicas saltaban semidesnudas sobre los muebles gritando _"¡Vamos, Vamos tu puedes!"_ , animando a Kurapika para que se tomara una copa del licor de un solo trago.

—¡Leorio es tu turno!—, le dio el vaso— ¡Si yo gano te haré mío esta noche!—, exclamó victorioso Kurapika.

Esto era malo, lo peor de todo es porque demonios se me ocurrió este plan estando Alluka y Biske aquí. Kurapika ebrio era peor que cuando veía una araña, era mucho peor; tanto así como para volver todo lugar en una escena para mayores sin importarle nada.

Leorio intentó tomar todo pero escupió un poco. —¡Demonios, está demasiado fuerte!

—¡Perdiste!—, señaló su rival lanzándosele encima para besarlo.

—¡Oh no! ¡Boys Love!—, dijo sonrojada y un poco emocionada Biske. —Aunque es excitante para una dama como yo, no permitiré que esta jovencita sea corrompida—. Tomó a Alluka por un brazo y la jaló hasta su habitación.

—¡Pero yo quería seguir viendo!—, reprochó ella.

A este punto tenía que admitir que esto había sido mala idea, en primer lugar, casi no pase tiempo con Gon en todo el día y ni siquiera pude darle un regalo. Ahora todo se iba al caño. Por lo menos no se acordaba nada de aquella promesa.

" _¿Por cierto donde está Gon?"_

Sondeé el lugar, y no lo vi. Hacia solo unos instantes que estaba aquí. Lentamente por culpa del mareo, busqué en todos lados, pero no logré encontrarlo. Solo faltaba buscar en mi habitación y ahí lo encontré sentado en el suelo apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre Gon?—, le hablé recargándome sobre el marco de la puerta.

—No me siento nada bien.

—Claro, bebiste demasiado.

—Solo fue un trago, no debió ser para tanto—, que ingenuo, si supiera que le estuve suministrando alcohol desde que llegó me daría la razón.

Me acerqué y lo tomé en brazos para ayudarle a recostarse. —Tienes que descansar—, le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir del cuarto pero él me detuvo con su mano.

—Aun no Killua—, me jaló violentamente hasta la cama y se puso sobre mí. —Aun falta la última parte de mi regalo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, lo que no entendía eran sus últimas palabras, ¿acaso yo le había dado algo? El efecto exorbitante que recorría mi cuerpo me impidió seguir indagando sobre aquel asunto. Simplemente me deje llevar por aquellas caricias, empalagosas y suaves que ponían a flor de piel. Si de por si me gustaba ser yo quien tuviera el control sobre él; era aun más sublime que él me doblegará por completo. Él es diferente a mí, no es agitado ni violento, todo lo contrario; su definición de hacer el amor era que nuestras almas se fusionaran en un contacto puro, sincero y lleno de amor. Si, así de profundo me lo hizo saber una vez que le pregunté.

Gon es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y el único objetivo que yo tenía en la vida era hacerlo feliz. Tal vez por eso siempre lo malcriaba y consentía todos sus caprichos. Valía la pena pasar por todas aquellas situaciones riesgosas y locas con tal de ver su cara llena de felicidad. Porque Gon es mi felicidad y nada vale más que eso. Me sentí miserable en ese momento, le había fallado. A mi tesoro más preciado.

Su calor me envolvía, trayéndome de la realidad de nuevo a su mundo de fantasía. Pero no merezco todos estos mimos con lo mal que me he portado el día de hoy. El día de su cumpleaños.

" _Esto está mal"_

En un solo movimiento volví a colocarme encima de él dejándolo sorprendido por mi repentina acción. Tragué grueso al ver aquella escena: Un Gon con su ropa desordenada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca abierta reclamando incesante un poco de aire debido a la agitación.

—Gon… Lo lamento tanto…—, el cabello cubrió mi frente para ocultar toda aquella vergüenza que me afligía.

—¿Porqué?

—Yo no pude recordar aquello que te prometí. Ese día no escuché lo que me dijiste por estar pensando en...

Su rostro parecía bastante confundido ante mis palabras y sus ojos se enternecieron para darme un abrazo con amabilidad. —Ya me has dado lo que quería Killua.

" _¿Eh?"—_ ¡Lo sabía! ¿Querías hacer el amor verdad?—, dije con entusiasmo. —Deseché esa posibilidad desde el principio porque creí que era imposible. Tú no eres tan atrevido como para pedirme eso, pero al final ¡si lo era!

Él rió dejándome desencajado. —No, es del todo cierto.

—¿Entonces?

—En ese momento te dije: "Killua quiero que me hagas una maravillosa fiesta como esta, y que todos mis amigos estén ahí. Quiero jugar, beber y comer muchas cosas divertidas. Ya que nunca tuve una fiesta animada, debido a que en mi pueblo no había niños de mi edad." Tú asentiste y después te dije: Y quiero que luego de esa fiesta, hagamos "esto"—. Eso último lo pronunció con una voz sensual.

Quedé perplejo, pasaron unos minutos mientras yo trataba de analizar todo aquello. Es decir, todo lo que sufrí fue en vano ya que Gon siempre quiso lo de la fiesta, no hubo la necesidad de tanta preocupación sin sentido. Me sentí hundido pero a la vez aliviado, yo no había decepcionado a mi novio.

—¿Hiciste esta fiesta sin saber lo que te pedí?—, se rió con más fuerza. —Sí que eres tonto Killua. Pero… Gracias… la pasé súper bien…—, susurró con timidez y con su cara llena de vergüenza.

" _¡Ah, maldición!"_

Estaba tan frustrado… Pero no importaba, me desquitaría con ganas. Me lancé sobre él con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo adormilado por el alcohol me permitió, y lo hice mío apasionadamente una y otra vez hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente satisfechos.

.~*~.

—¡Buenos días!— gritó Gon a todo pulmón en la cocina, al parecer el alcohol no le había afectado tanto. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? Si él fue el que tomó más.

Todos nos quejamos, por aquel sonido que perforó nuestras sensibles orejas.

—¡Chicos! Gracias a todos por este esplendido cumpleaños que pase, en especial a ti Killua…— se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla—, me sentía tan mal que no hice nada, solo murmuré un quejido por lo bajo en modo de aceptación.

—¡Espero que se vuelva a repetir!

—Aja…—, dijeron todos muy malhumorados y con pesadez.

Nuestras caras eran un chiste, definitivamente hacer este tipo de fiestas nos estaban autodestruyendo, pero valía la pena. Todos esos buenos momentos que compartimos juntos quedarán guardados en nuestra memoria para siempre.

En este mundo lleno de peligro, nunca se sabe en cuando nosotros los cazadores no podríamos volvernos a ver, por ello había que atesorar cada instante juntos.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, esta locura redundante xD!... Pronto subiré el otro capítulo de Find, no sé me ha olvidado, ya va bastante adelantado así que pronto lo verán por allí._

 _Nos vemos en otra ocasión._

 _Byebye._


End file.
